


Traição

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Reconciliation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Barbara sobrevive à eletrocução.





	Traição

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082641) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



A última coisa da qual se lembrava era da dor, aguda e absoluta. A corrente elétrica tomando conta de cada músculo de seu corpo doía quase tanto quanto a pessoa que fez isso com ela.

Tabitha… a traição doía mais do que a tentativa de homicídio jamais poderia. Barbara podia perceber agora que tinha falhado Tabitha, falhado com seu relacionamento, mas não foi ela quem cruzou a linha final, não realmente. Por mais que as coisas estivessem ruins, ela jamais teria tentado matar Tabitha só porque elas estavam passando por um momento difícil.

Barbara gostaria de ter visto os sinais mais cedo, mas de perder a única pessoa que ainda amava. Tudo mais estava ligado a Tabitha, seu reino, por mais frágil que fosse, não estaria em risco se Tabitha estivesse ao seu lado. Ela gostaria de poder culpar tudo em Butch, era por isso que tinha matado ele, bem como por ciúme e auto-preservação, mas se ela não tivesse esquecido o que realmente importava, então nada disso teria acontecido.

Por um longo período, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela não podia pensar claramente, só tinha curtos períodos de lucidez em meio à grossa neblina mental que ameaçava a tomar. Ela esteve em coma antes, mas não assim, o dano que sofreu antes teria sido como um corte de papel se comparado com essa eletrocução.

Barbara acordou devagar.Alguns segundos de consciência frágil que se transformaram em minutos conforme os dias passaram. A princípio, não conseguia se concentrar o bastante para entender onde estava ou o que aconteceu depois de sua briga com Tabitha.

Quando se tornou plenamente ciente da situação, Barbara sabia que não podia arriscar ficar no hospital, mesmo que estivesse longe de estar curada. Tabitha tentou a matar uma vez, ela provavelmente tentaria de novo se descobrisse que o trabalho não foi concluído. Tabitha era uma assassina eficiente, então Barbara não podia entender como ela ainda estava viva depois de ser um alvo fácil por nem sabia quantos dias. Ainda assim, isso não era motivo para seguir tentando o destino.

Tabitha nem era sua única preocupação, ou inimiga. Agora que ela não tinha mais sua posição como Rainha de Gotham para a proteger, ou melhor, agora que ela perdeu a proteção de Tabitha, pessoas demais estaria atrás de sua cabeça.

Ela precisava correr, se esconder para lamber as feridas enquanto tentava achar um jeito de tentar se reagrupar e se arrastar de volta para o topo.

\---

Tabitha não queria machucar a Barbara, não importava o que Butch pensava. Ela fez tudo o que podia para o manter sob controle, e mesmo quando ela concordou com seu plano, foi só para ganhar tempo para encontrar um jeito de acalmar as coisas de novo. Talvez Butch soubesse disso, talvez fosse por isso que ele tivesse tentado atacar a Barbara sem ela. Se ele não tivesse, talvez Tabitha pudesse ter encontrado um jeito de corrigir a situação.

Depois que Barbara matou Butch, era tarde demais, ela estava descontrolada, e Tabitha teve de lutar para proteger a sua própria vida. Por mais que amasse Barbara, e ela amava, mesmo então, ela não podia deixar sua vida nas mãos de Barbara quando Barbara estava daquele jeito. Ela a conhecia bem o bastante para reconhecer que sua raiva assassina era raramente racional e podia ser dirigida a qualquer um. Correr poderia ter sido a melhor opção, mas não era possível naquelas circunstâncias, então tudo o que Tabitha podia fazer era lutar.

Ainda assim, ela não estava tentando matar Barbara, não a menos que fosse inevitável. E tinha sido por isso que chamou 911 antes de fugir. Ela não era iludida, sabia que era improvável que qualquer coisa pudesse ser feita para ajudar Barbara nesse ponto, mas se houvesse mesmo uma pequena chance, ela não podia arriscar a perder.

Se ao menos Barbara pudesse ter visto que todo o que estava fazendo antes era por elas, Tabitha jamais a teria traído, mas ela não podia suportar trabalhar com o homem que cortou fora a sua mão por causa de um mal entendido e então agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Elas podiam ter controlado Gotham juntas, Tabitha não se importava com poder, nunca se importou, mas ela faria de tudo para ajudar Barbara a manter o seu se era isso que ela queria. Quem se importava se outra pessoa estava controlando a cidade em segredo? Barbara teria o submundo, e elas teriam uma à outra.

Agora era tarde demais, e sem sentido pensar no que poderia ter sido. Então ela partiu, abandonou o abrigo, a cidade, simplesmente deixou tudo sem olhar para trás. Não havia nada mais para ela lá.

\---

A recuperação de Barbara foi lenta e dolorosa. Quando conseguiu se recuperar, Oswald era novamente o Rei de Gotham, mais poderoso do que nunca. Ela não poderia o enfrentar sozinha, e nem queria, não ainda, de qualquer modo. As coisas estavam mudando em Gotham, e controlar as gangues já não era o caminho para o poder, como Oswald tinha demonstrado com seus amigos. Ela precisava reaprender as regras do jogo, e o melhor modo de fazer isso era começar por baixo.

Ela voltou para o Sirens, e Tabitha não estava lá, mas ela não tinha esperado a encontrar. Ela não ouviu nada sobre Tabitha quando estava escondida, então Barbara presumiu que ela deixou a cidade. Era melhor assim, ela não queria que brigassem de novo.

O clube estava abandonado, mas não em um estado ruim, o que era um pequeno milagre em si mesmo, mas ela não estava reclamando. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ela merecia um pouco de sorte.

Ela não fez um grande anúncio, simplesmente preparou o clube para abrir uma noite, com poucos funcionários ou suprimentos.

Não era como se estivesse tentando se esconder, isso teria sido impossível, mas não sendo chamativa estava mandando uma mensa. Ela não estava ali para brigar, tudo o que queria era um pouco de paz e silêncio. É claro, isso não significava que não mataria todo mundo no seu caminho quando finalmente decidisse agir, mas isso era sobre aparências, e passar a imagem certa.

Por agora, ela era uma aranha, parada na espreita no centro da teia que lançou na cidade, pronta para atacar quando pudesse sentir pelas vibrações que suas vítimas estavam fracas.

\---

Tabitha estava longe quando ouviu pela primeira vez que o Sirens tinha sido reaberto. Ela não pensou nada sobre isso na época, não seria a primeira vez que alguém em Gotham decidiu se aproveitar da ideia de outra pessoa, especialmente quando havia algo mórbido cercando essa ideia.

E então, os outros rumores começaram a chegar. A Rainha de Gotham tinha voltado, mas não tinha tentado assumir o trono. E _isso_... _isso_ ela precisava ver por si mesma.

Ela disse para Selena que sairia por alguns dias, mas não disse para onde ia. Ela não queria assumir o risco de Selena querer ir com ela, porque se Barbara realmente estivesse viva, então qualquer coisa poderia acontecer. Com o passar dos meses ela tinha se apegado à garota, e não estava disposta a arriscar a vida dela agora.

Contudo, essa racionalização escondia outra razão para deixar Selena para trás: ela precisava fazer isso sozinha.

\---

Barbara nunca ousou imaginar o que aconteceria quando Tabitha descobrisse que estava de volta, não além das precauções necessárias tomadas para proteger sua própria vida. Principalmente, ela temia até perguntar a si mesma se Tabitha poderia a perdoar. Ela nunca poderia estar pronta para aquele momento. Nada poderia a ter preparado para encarar sua amante e e executora, e descobrir que ela ainda a amava acima de tudo.

\---

Tabitha não ousava esperar que os rumores fossem verdade. Ela não estava preparada para a possibilidade de encarar Barbara, mas foi mesmo assim. Ela precisava, por motivos que não sabia explicar, nem mesmo para si mesma.

\---

Elas se encararam em silêncio, choque igualmente presente em suas expressões.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Nenhuma palavra poderia explicar o que sentiam.

Depois, elas não se lembrariam de quem tomou o primeiro passo, nem de que salto de fé foi maior, se não atacar ou se não presumir que um ataque estava a caminho.

Tudo o que se lembrariam era de ter uma à outra em seus braços. Foi quase um ato instintivo. Elas precisavam uma da outra, e até aquele momento poderia ter negado isso, tentado seu melhor para não admitir isso, mas não mais.

Nada estava consertado entre elas. Elas ainda tinham tentado matar uma à outra, quase com sucesso. Ainda havia uma traição pairando entre elas, e elas não concordariam de quem foi essa traição.

Isso estava longe de ser um felizes para sempre, o final de uma história de amor.

Isso era somente o começo. Um novo começo para o casal que iria dominar Gotham novamente.

E dessa vez, nada ficaria no seu caminho.


End file.
